Feeling Blue
by Sleep Walking Chicken
Summary: When Kagome feels blue, Inu yasha cheers her up with his valuable advice. When I feel blue...


Author's notes: Ah, a spam fic …this popped into my head when I started drawing a picture of Inu yasha looking pissed and he was saying, "do I look like a fucking people person to you?"…And I stole that from a bumper sticker…and then I got to thinking about another bumper sticker (made by the same people) and this is what I got.

**Feeling Blue**

Kagome sighed as she marched down the worn path towards yet another village where yet another jewel shard rumor was yet again being tracked by her little group, who were, yet again, walking for hours straight without a water break, due to a hanyou she had the pleasure of traveling with…

Not to mention the fact that today was not one of her best days. In fact, she would go as far as to say that she was having one of her worst days. It wasn't really any of the events happening that day, but more of an emotional thing. Perhaps she was close to 'that time of the month' or maybe it was just an off day, but Kagome felt under the weather.

"Mou! Inu yasha! I'm tired, can't we stop for a moment?" Kagome pleaded, her already sour mood growing worse by the minute as she was forced to walk on her weak ankles and endure the scorching sun for hours on end. "I'm tired, I'm thirsty, my back itches, and I have a pebble in my shoe." 

Inu yasha cast her a dark look that plainly told her, 'fuck off, there's no way in hell I'm allowing you to dawdle, you pathetic human…'

"Inu yasha…" Sango joined in with Kagome's protests, though the schoolgirl knew that Sango could continue on their journey towards the rumored village with the shard of the Shikon no tama without a problem. "We really should stop."

"Why? We're almost there," Inu yasha scoffed, when in reality they were half of a day away from the village, the peak of a watchtower just hovering over the wavering horizon. The heat was almost unendurable, and Kagome could plainly see the heat waves swaying in the distance, making her appear to be on a wave when in reality she was on land.

"Unfortunately, my friend," Miroku said with his classic knowing look, "We do not have the 'stamina' nor the 'endurance' of a demon. Therefore, we are forced to take breaks. We're human, and we need rest." Satisfied with his preaching, the monk strolled to a tree's shade and plopped down under it, proving his point and ensuring everyone that he was not planning on moving any time soon.

The hanyou scowled and took a sniff of the air, "Fine. There's a stream just a ways in the forest." He angrily jabbed his thumb behind him towards the large trees.

"I'll get the water," Sango offered and she and Kirara went off in search of the drinkable fluid that would quench the thirst of the hungry travelers. She made sure to grab the water bottles that Kagome brought from her time to aid her in the water carrying.

"Allow me to assist, Sango," Miroku jumped at the chance of being the forest alone with Sango, enjoying the company of the demon slayer. With a roll of her eyes and a poorly concealed blush, the demon slayer marched off into the woods quickly, followed shortly by Miroku.

Thus leaving Shippou, Kagome and Inu yasha to silently glare at each other. Kagome pointedly ignored the hanyou in favor of playing with Shippou, twirling a piece of grass over his head as he pawed at it, much like her cat Buyo did. It made her giggle and the small laugh was lost against the squeals coming from the baby kitsune.

The hanyou plopped down beside her and silently stared at the two. Kagome still ignored him, never enjoying his antics when it came to traveling. By now he should know how much it irritated her when he didn't think of the others in the group.

After a long moment she dropped the grass blade into Shippou's small hands and the kit rolled around on the grass, now resembling a dog instead of a cat. Kagome smiled warmly at him and sighed.

"What's wrong with you?"

Kagome looked at him and gently shook her head. "Just feeling off…"

"Off?"

"Yeah…you know, bad?" Kagome asked the puzzled hanyou.

"Oh, you mean sick?"

"No, not sick."

Inu yasha leaned forward and gently sniffed her, "You smell fine."

"Thanks, now I can carry on," Kagome said dryly and the hanyou snorted before turning away.

"Feh."

"Sorry," she mumbled and rested her arms over her legs and leaned her head down. "I guess I just kind of feel blue."

"Blue?"

"Sad…"

"Why?"

"I miss my family, maybe," Kagome shrugged, "I don't know why, and I can't explain it, I just feel blue."

"Oh…" the hanyou appeared to be thinking deeply.

Shortly after that, the monk and the demon exterminator returned, Kirara trotting ahead and chirping happily when she saw the other three. The small fire cat raced towards Shippou, and the kitsune set about to do the same thing Kagome had done to him with a blade of grass. Kirara chirped happily and batted at the blade.

After about a quarter of an hour, the group set out again, Inu yasha ahead as usual and Shippou positioned himself on Miroku's shoulder. Sango walked near him with Kirara accompanying her shoulder and Kagome walked slowly behind Inu yasha, sighing gently. The hanyou glanced over his shoulder and slowed his pace so that he walked beside her.

She glanced at him and found herself smiling at the worry he saw in his eyes. His worry for her 'feeling blue' she supposed. She tilted her head upwards towards him, "Yeah?"

The hanyou was silent for a long time, thinking deeply about something before his gaze locked with hers. "When I feel blue," he said and looked at the sky, Kagome's smile widened slightly, he really was trying to make her feel better, "I start breathing again."

Kagome stared at him before laughing.

After that, she didn't feel too blue.


End file.
